


A Private Supper

by HeroHikara



Series: FFXIV Fluff Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Really it's an open secret marriage, Regula Survived Azys Lla AU, Regula just wants dinner, Secret Marriage, Two dads having dinner, Varis trying to matchmake, everyone knows you two are married, just announce it already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: The rumors about them were thick with whispers of secret marriages, of Zenos’ mother never having existed, of the crown prince being conceived in a test tube using his and Varis’ genetics both.If they hadn’t spent their entire lives trying to hide the nature of their relationship from the late Solus, he’d be impressed with how accurate most of those rumors were.OR:Varis comes to visit Regula in the Kugane Embassy after Hero managed to keep Zurvan from killing him in Azys Lla.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Regula van Hydrus
Series: FFXIV Fluff Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094705
Kudos: 22





	A Private Supper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angry_gremlin_commando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_gremlin_commando/gifts).



The entire Garlean Embassy had gone into a chaotic overdrive in the last week and Regula almost felt a pang of regret over it. After the events of Azys Lla, the Legatus of the VIth had been shipped to a relaxing post in Kugane to recover from the ordeal. Everyone who had ever seen him and Varis in the same room knew damn well it was a sign of the Emperor’s favoritism. The rumors about them were thick with whispers of secret marriages, of Zenos’ mother never having existed, of the crown prince being conceived in a test tube using his and Varis’ genetics both.

If they hadn’t spent their entire lives trying to hide the nature of their relationship from the late Solus, he’d be impressed with how accurate most of those rumors were.

Especially since it was Varis’ concern for the wellbeing of his secret spouse causing the chaos around him this very moment. The royal suite needed to be cleaned, a tour guide needed to be found, and everything had to be just right for the Emperor’s arrival in Kugane. All this activity because he’d been injured in the line of duty, fighting alongside the Warrior of Light in an unprecedented level of cooperation between the champion of the Eorzean Alliance and Garlemald.

Wait until Varis found out that the wine he’d be sampling at their first meal together since his coronation was provided by the exact same Warrior; a rare Limsan vintage that surely must have cost several houses worth, if he didn’t suspect the former owner had owed the miqo’te a favor or ten. He thought back to the conversations he’d held with the young man, how he’d known without a second thought that Varis was the love of his life. How the warrior fought like a man possessed to save his life- the life of an enemy.

How sad his smile looked when he admitted that he couldn’t bear the thought of Regula never making it home to see his lover. “No one deserves to mourn their soulmate, not if I can help it. Not even the Emperor.” The confusion from the bottle appearing on his bedside one morning after his new assignment was only diminished by the letter resting beside it wishing him a speedy recovery. No talk of an alliance, a peace agreement, or even a request for a ceasefire.

The lack of an ulterior motive made Regula miss the viper’s den of Garlemald even less.

“Van Hydrus?” The actual Garlean ambassador, one Asahi sas Brutus, paused to salute him from the doorway. “His Radiance is due to arrive at the airship landing within the next bell. Would you care to accompany me? I know your condition makes movement painful- if you are not feeling up to it…” The doman man was barely older than Zenos and his words felt like machina oil to the ear. Slick, crude, but vital for smooth function. He would do well in politics if anyone cared to listen to non-Garleans. Then again, he was part of the populares, maybe someday they would.

“Thank you for your concern, Ambassador. Let me take this foul poison the medicus prescribed me first, and I’ll be right behind you.” The joke got an awkward chuckle out of the man, enough to ease the nervous tension in the room.

“Of course, we will wait for you by the door.” With another salute he was on his way, leaving Regula alone with his thoughts and the tincture of painkillers he’d been prescribed.

* * *

Not a soul in the VIth would have been shocked by Varis and Regula having a private meal together. Even the ambassador knew to make himself scarce shortly before the meal. Regula had requested the foods himself, after being here for a few weeks he’d had time to sample the local cuisine and recommend what Varis would and would not enjoy. Varis liked protein-heavy meals, white fish and red meats. Cream based stews instead of brothy soups. Hearty breads instead of rice or noodles.

Given their location, Varis was going to have to settle a bit.

Salad with a ginger-peanut dressing- even though Varis frowned at it, seemed to go over well enough. “I swear, my son slaughters more of his leadership than the savages do.” Before dinner they’d talked about current events, political movements, and lighter conversation topics. However, as per usual, the conversation rolled back around to their son.

“Has he explained himself?”

“He claims there is no room for cowardice in his legion.” His love scoffed and finally dared to try the salad and it’s curious dressing, appraising it for a moment before continuing the usual rant. “He has no concept of how to build loyalty without fear, no desire to learn statesmanship or politics, no interest in the very people he has been assigned to care for-” The salad vanished slowly over the course of his love’s complaints, being replaced by a dish of grilled tuna glazed with teriyaki and steak seasoned with butter and soy sauce. “I have no idea how to make him understand the concept of leadership.”

Regula had often considered the same puzzle, how to make Zenos interested in politics, how to prepare him for the throne. “Shame we have no one who can be his foil, a politically savvy advisor who can hold his attention.”

“The only thing he pays attention to is martial skill.” Varis finally reached for the wine and gave it a curious sniff before giving it a taste. “This is a rare vintage, however did you come by it?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He took a sip without the same appraisal, to him wine was wine. To Varis it mattered so much more.

“Try me.” Varis hummed as the flavor washed over his tongue, Regula knew that look well. He was savoring it.

“The Warrior of Light.”

If his love had less respect for the drink, he’d have likely spat it back out, instead his eyes widened as his voice dropped dangerously low. “What?” The word hissed out, a viper from his husband’s lips, but Regula knew how to tame it with a smile playing at his own lips.

“The Warrior of Light sent me the bottle, along with a letter wishing me a speedy recovery and some information from one of the laboratories in Azys Lla stating that the Ixali beast tribe was an Allagan creation and Garuda is the name of the scientist who created them. Fascinating things really.”

“What does he desire in return?”

“I read the letter thrice, and he asked for nothing. No hints about peace or a ceasefire, nothing asking for cooperation. The letter seemed expertly crafted to avoid any political subtext whatsoever.” He chuckled softly, “I believe it was a letter sent out of the kindness of his heart, and the wine a gift he managed to bully out of someone who owed him several favors.”

Varis stared for a moment, sinking back in his chair. “Really? You believe the Eikon Slayer to be that savvy?” He swirled the wine around for a moment, giving it another experimental sniff, “So you made a friend of him?” There it was, his love’s brilliant mind starting to consider this information. The chess pieces in his head were moving to account for this information, and Regula could see it in his eyes. “I thought the Alliance had a tighter leash on their savior than that.”

“He saved my life when it would have been easier to just let Zurvan kill me. We spoke at length between each Eikon he fought. I honestly believe he meant to befriend me with no other purpose than to just have a new friend.” For now he’d leave out the miqo’te seeing his and Varis’ relationship with his powers, it’d sour the mood. “We’re straying off topic Varis, Zenos?” Dessert was easy with Varis, the man had a wicked sweet tooth, and Regula had encouraged the kitchen to serve something suitable.

What they got was a matcha cream cake drizzled with burnt honey. The green seemed to throw Varis off at first, but the flavor was enough to stay his objections. “I told you, my son respects naught but martial prowess.” He frowned and thought for a moment, “Hm, your new friend, the Eikon Slayer. When he fought beside you, how did he fare?”

“Varis, the boy was kind enough to avoid trying to use me for political maneuvering. I would extend the same courtesy to him.”

“It was merely a thought, if he is adept at working with people and strong enough to keep Zenos’ attention…”

“Your Radiance.” Regula’s voice dropped low, almost to a whisper, “Must I distract you from your thoughts? My injuries are not so grave as to keep me in my own bed.” When he saw Varis’ golden eyes widen, Regula let the smirk play on his lips. “I thought so. After dinner, mayhap I could escort you through the gardens as your personal guard, before returning you to your room to retire for the night?”

The distraction seemed to work, getting a warm smile from his Emperor. His partner. “I think that sounds acceptable. A light bit of exercise after dinner and before bed might do us both some good.” Light exercise- their code for intimacy.

“It would be my pleasure, your Radiance.”


End file.
